Regálame tu corazón
by DiZereon
Summary: Cuando el amor comienza desde que aun se es una "niña", nada en la adolecencia lo puede salvar...Sus sentimientos cambiaron desde aquel dìa ahora podia asegurar que tambien le amaba...Cap: II AU Ooc. SasuHin
1. Chapter I: BreaKing FeelingS

"_.__Regálame tu corazón__."_

A: ―._**Naruto Fanfiction.**_―

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del Manga-Anime/Shonen-Naruto-Naruto Shippuden. Y a su respectivo autor: Masashi Kishimoto; ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

.

.

.

Titulo: Regálame tu corazón

Autor(a): CaraDeMimo (Cara De Mimo), Bad-Romance.

Pareja: SasuHina

Categoría: 16+

Advertencia: Ooc. AU.

Género: Romance/Semi-Comedia/Ficción.

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_Todos los jóvenes dijeron que no tenían habilidades y eso es ridículo, _

_En este mundo maravilloso solo se puede vivir ahora…_

_Todos los jóvenes dijeron que eran muy jóvenes para morir, apenas el nacimiento, la vida y la muerte están en orden._

_¡Aclamar los sueños de esta ciudad!_

_Todos los jóvenes dijeron que las noches de viento como hoy intentan cambiar algo …._

_Opening: Naruto. (Fragmento traducido al español.)_

.

.

.

"BreaKing FeelingS"

Capitulo: I

Su mirada estaba puesta fuera del aula escolar. Aquel día su hermano cumplía años y sin querer lo había olvidado. Claro, el no tuvo la culpa, si no Hinata Hyuuga por ser una distracción. Era, para empezar, toda culpa suya. En primera: por ser la niña más linda del salón de clases, en segunda: por sentarse a su lado, en tercera: por no fijarse en él como las demás niñas. Bueno quizá las primeras dos no fueran un problema si Hinata se fijara en él, el niño más guapo del instituto. Si fuera así, no estaría siempre concentrado en ella. Vio su reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, en su opinión se veía muy guay, su cabello y ojos negros le quedaban genial con su piel clara. Su short blanco y su camisa de cuello alto le daban un agradable aspecto. Entonces, ¿Por qué Hinata no estaba atraída por él?

―Bueno niños―hablo de repente el profesor Iruka devolviendo sus pensamientos al salón―terminaron las clases y es fin de semana, esta vez no habrá tarea así que disfruten estos días.

En respuesta los niños gritaron de alegría, aplaudiendo en el proceso a su amable profesor.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio al igual que Hinata que parecía entretenía acomodando sus cosas.

―Hyuuga―le hablo a la niña y esta enseguida le prestó atención―hazte responsable.

Hinata le miro sin entender nada.

―Este… ¿Disculpe? Creo que no entendí―respondió con voz suave y amable.

―Dije que te agás responsable

―he… ¿De qué Uchiha-san?

―De mis sentimientos.

La pequeña Hyuuga fue sorprendida por aquellas palabras, movió sus labios pero ningún sonido se escucho, el aula de repente quedo bacía. Hinata parecía turbada, apretó con fuerza sus manos contra su falda y boqueo aire a sus pulmones ahogándolos momentáneamente. La niña parecía pensar lo dicho por su compañero de clases. Y segura por fin de que quizá Uchiha Sasuke no se había expresado bien hablo con delicadeza temiendo hacerlo enfadar.

― ¿A qué se refiere Uchiha-san?―no le miro a los ojos por que tenia los suyos cerrados y con la cabeza inclinada.

"_-Mamá que estas en el cielo… o quizá en el infierno… no estoy preparada para __esto,__ ¿Qué puedo hacer? Espero que Uchiha-san no se refiera a "esos" tipos de sentimientos, mamá soy una niña, ¡no sé cómo hacerme responsable!"_

Sasuke tenía el rostro marcado por la vergüenza, estaba (en extremo) abochornado.

―A que te hagas responsable de mis sentimientos Hinata―hablo claro y conciso, mas fue evidente en su lenguaje corporal lo mal que la estaba pasando―me gustas… y quiero que te hagas responsable―

Sintió como un "algo" la recorría de pies a cabeza, no estaba cien por ciento segura, pero creía haber escuchado de alguien que era la chica la que se declaraba y el chico quien decidía hacerse responsable o no, nunca lo contrario, ¿Cómo se supone que ella se haría responsable? El suelo se le movió por unos segundos, Sasuke seguía a un lado suyo esperando una respuesta.

―Este…―no estaba muy segura de poder darle calabazas a Sasuke, pero había ya inventado una razón por la cual no podía hacerse responsable―Lo siento… lo siento mucho Uchiha-san…―apretó con más fuerza sus parpados indecisa, no quería decirle que no, pero no estaba segura de decirle que sí.

― hay… ¿Hay alguien más?― Hinata levanto la cabeza sorprendida abriendo sus ojos a la vez.

¿Enserio Sasuke tenía once años? Parecía entender muchas cosas a pesar de su corta edad, bueno, más bien ella sabia menos cosas de las que podría comprender hasta alcanzar los trece.

―Este…―apretó sus manos la una con la otra Sasuke la miraba fijamente con profundo interés, la había atrapado con la mirada y ella no se creía ya capaz de ser aun más grosera al intentar desviarla, descarto esa escapatoria, soltó un suspiro- no es eso…―bien no podía mentir y estaba siendo sincera.

―Entonces… sal con migo…―si tuviera que definir a los Uchiha… no, la palabra "directo" significaba en toda la extensión: ser un Uchiha, si eso era ser un Uchiha y resultaba que Sasuke era uno. Muy persistente igual―hazte responsable―insistente también entraba como definición Uchiha.

Hinata quiso desviar la mirada, enserio lo necesitaba, mordió su labio inferior desesperada, estaba segura que si apretaba mas fuerte le sangraría, meneó su cabeza en negativa a las palabras del chico, su cabello corto de color negro eléctrico se movió de forma graciosa provocando una leve línea de aire, Sasuke respiro profundo, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué se negaba? Estaba siendo directo y sincero, quería estar con ella y que ella estuviera con él, quería que le dijera que si, para así decirle a todas las personas que Hinata era de él, pero no podía hacerlo si ella se negaba, ¿Cuál era el problema?

―No puedo… porque no quiero a Uchiha-san―hablo sin respirar y cuando lo hubo dicho sintió como el nudo que se quería formar en su garganta desaparecía.

Sasuke la miro, ¿ese era el problema?, estaba seguro que cualquier otra persona se hubiera rendido de inmediato con esas palabras, pero él no era cualquier otra persona, no, él era Sasuke Uchiha, eso no era un problema, sabia como solucionar ese pequeño detalle.

―Entonces quiéreme―si, esa era su solución, simple y concisa.

Hinata le miro sorprendida, esperaba que Sasuke le dijera otra cosa no "eso" cada vez sentía como se hundía mas, el nudo había vuelto y esta vez se había amarrado y apretado en su garganta sin darle tiempo a impedírselo. Quiso hablar pero no sabía cómo expresarse.

Sasuke pareció entender sus intenciones de hablar, continuo con su "confesión".

―Si no puedes quererme ahora, lo harás después, si te haces responsable y aceptas salir con migo veras que no miento.

Volviendo a que ella era solo una niña, lo miro con algo de terror, no sabía que responder, esta no era una muy agradable situación y el niño quería, insistía en que lo quisiera aunque no fuera en ese instante que lo hiciera después no parecía afectarle. Bien, tomo una decisión, enfrentaría su situación de la mejor manera posible.

―si… ¿si acepto… podre poner reglas con respecto… a… a noso…tros?―tartamudeo más de la cuenta, la palabra nosotros no la había nunca empleado como algo tan… intimo.

Sasuke sonrió con alegría, y eso a Hinata le hizo saber que quizá, solo quizá, sería bueno decirle que se haría responsable.

―Solo si aceptas―Sasuke estaba alegre, no sabía que era ese otro sentimiento que hacía que se calentara su corazón de esa manera, pero sabía que Hinata era la razón y le agrado esa emoción.

Hinata movió la cabeza como afirmación y hablo seguidamente―Entonces acepto―sonrió con dulzura, siendo sincera, y esperando en lo profundo que algún día se desarrollara ese sentimiento de amor en su corazón por él.

―Hablaremos de esas reglas después, porque en este momento me ayudaras a elegir un regalo para mi hermano mayor―La tomo de su mano izquierda y la hizo salir de entre la silla y el pupitre, tomo su maleta y la de ella―Caminaremos juntos hasta la tienda nueva que abrieron en la estación del metro.

Sonrió, Sasuke se veía alegre, y eso la ponía de igual forma, aceptaba que aun como el niño serio que siempre se mostraba resultaba muy parlanchín si se le comenzaba a conocer.

―Uchiha-san…

―Puedes llamarme Sasuke, yo te llamare Hinata…

Había sido interrumpida, se sonrojo por primera vez desde que Sasuke le hubiera tomado la mano, el color subió aun más, acaba de caer en la cuenta de que ellos ya eran una pareja no muy oficial, pero lo eran, que Sasuke le tomaba de la mano, cargaba su maleta por ella, la llevaba a elegir un regalo para el hermano mayor de él, hipo de sorpresa y el rojo la inundo por completo elevando un porciento su temperatura, la hablo de forma informal.

Era una niña y ya tenía pareja. Sasuke no parecía incomodo al tomarla de la mano y caminaba con ella por los pasillos del instituto sin problemas, llegaron a la salida del lugar y la soltó para que cambiase sus zapatillas blancas por las escolares negro.

―entonces, ¿que querías decirme?―pregunto acomodándose sus zapatos sin mirarla aun.

―este…―la temperatura había bajado pero sabía que aun estaba algo roja por la timidez―no… no sabía, que Sasuke…kun hablara mucho.

El niño se mantuvo en silencio terminando por amarrar los cordones de los zapatos, Hinata lo esperaba, ella había acabado pronto, vio como termino pero no se levanto, se mantenía inclinado sobre una de sus rodillas.

―Eso…―hablo casi en un susurro, pero llegando a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que se le oyera―eso es porque me gusta el sonido de tu voz…

Estaba parada cerca de él, y estaba segura que los oídos del chico estaban rojos. Sonrió con ternura, se sorprendió a si mima, ¿Cuánto hace que no sonreía más de una vez en un día?

―Si te molesta―susurro Sasuke―puedo acostumbrarme a no hablar mucho contigo, a mí también me gusta el silencio.

Estaba siendo amable… sabia eso.

―Pienso… que la voz de Sasuke-kun es muy… atractiva.

Ya, lo dijo y termino roja en el proceso, cerró sus ojos por lo desvergonzada que había sido.

Sasuke la miro, tan linda como la veía desde hace ya, se levanto de su lugar y camino hasta ella tomo sus manos jalándola hacia su pecho. La abrazo de forma tierna, así como lo eran ellos.

―Acompáñame, se nos hace tarde.

Comenzaron a caminar, fuera del lugar y Sasuke la termino por convencer a que corrieran, entre risas y jadeos llegaron al centro comercial del metro donde entraron a todas las tiendas buscando el mejor regalo para Itachi.

.

―Estoy seguro de que esto le gustara― entre sus cosas y las de Hinata llevaba una bolsa de regalo, el obsequio para su hermano le parecía genial.

Caminaban tomados de la mano a la casa del niño, Sasuke la había invitado a su casa a celebrar con él, sus padres no estarían y sabia por experiencia que celebrar un cumple años con solo ellos dos era muy deprimente.

―Pero ahora estas tu―sonrió a Hinata.

Habían llamado para pedir permiso a su padre y él había aceptado de buena manera, algo raro para ella, puesto que su padre era "algo" estricto.

No le hizo falta pensar mucho en el porqué de su actitud, seguro su padre no dormiría de nueva cuenta en su casa, y apostaba sus ahorros a que Hanabi ya estaría en las manos de alguna guardiana de la familia principal.

.

Y aquel día Sasuke e Itachi rieron como nunca antes, incluso Hinata había reído tanto que de sus ojos saltaron lágrimas.

Cuando sucedió eso Sasuke había callado tan rápido que los asusto, pero los hizo reír esta vez aun más de lo que podía, el Uchiha menor había pensado que Hinata se había golpeado con algo.

Sasuke se había terminado por enojar por el hecho de que se rieran de él y no con él.

―Sasuke-kun siento… haberte hecho enojar.

Sasuke se había sentado indignado a un lado de su hermano, junto a Hinata, quedando en medio.

Al cumpleañero le faltaba apagar las velas.

Sasuke sonrió.

―No podría enojarme contigo.

Itachi miro divertido.

―Eso es porque Hinata-chan es muy linda―sonrió Itachi poniendo roja a Hinata―nadie podría enojarse.

Sasuke lo miro molesto.

―Aun estoy molesto contigo.

_**Rompieron a carcajadas **_y esta se enojo, más les siguió el juego.

Aquel día termino entre risas y corajes contra Itachi por parte de Sasuke. Las que fueron olvidadas después de la mordida al pastel. Sasuke había tomado venganza y Hinata les había tomado la foto donde Itachi hizo valer el ojo por ojo.

La casa entera tuvo que ser limpiada de pies a cabeza.

.

.

Primer cap. subido, espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter II: BreaKing FeelingS

"_.__**R**__egálame__** tu**____**c**__orazón."_

A: ―._**Naruto Fanfiction.**_―

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del Manga-Anime/Shonen-Naruto-Naruto Shippuden. Y a su respectivo autor: Masashi Kishimoto; ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

.

.

.

Titulo: Regálame tu corazón

Autor(a): CaraDeMimo (Cara De Mimo), Bad-Romance.

Pareja: SasuHina

Categoría: 16+

Advertencia: Ooc. AU. Capitulo en el que ya se han avanzado tres años más. Hinata está por cumplir catorce y Sasuke ya los cumplió.

Género: Romance/Semi-Comedia/Drama/Ficción.

Obsequio: **U**n leve **Pluss SasuHina **al final de **N/A**

Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

.

.

.

_Amar no es solamente querer, es sobre todo comprender._

_**Françoise Sagan**_

.

"BreaKing FeelingS"

Capitulo: II

_Tres años después._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**laro, con el tiempo las cosas cambian, sea cual sea la causa, cambian.

**Hinata** por ejemplo… había cambiado sus sentimientos desde aquel día. Aquel dulce día, donde las cosas se tornaron alegres. Ahora podía asegurar que quería a Sasuke, a pesar de que este dijera lo contrario.

**.**

―**N**aruto, deberías tratar de sumar dos más dos, ¡es más sencillo para tu inútil cabeza!

― ¡Que cruel eres Sakura-chan!

― ¡Cruel tu pantufla de rana aplastada! ¿A qué idiota además de ti se le ocurre confundir un término matemático por uno literario? ¿¡Algebra es el libro que escribió Guillermo del Toro tras hacer el laberinto del fauno! Es un insulto a Platón, Pitágoras, a todos los filósofos más reconocidos de toda la historia, ¡La cinematografía ni siquiera existía en sus tiempos!

― ¡Entiéndeme Sakura-chan! Confundí lo que había explicado Sasahada-Sensei con la película que me estaba recomendando el pulgoso de Kiba

― ¿pero qué hacia Guillermo del Toro en los tiempos de Platón, Pitágoras y el algebra?

― ¿Haciendo el laberinto del fauno?

El eco de sus voces revoloteaba en los pasillos del instituto.

Sakura y Naruto debatían acerca de un tema **muy** importante.

― **Y** ¿Sabías que Guillermo del Toro es mexicano?

―ya lo sabía Naruto

― ¿sí? Porque yo no, ni siquiera sabía que ese hombre existía, ¿enserio sigue vivo?, pensé que había muerto en la guerra ninja.

― ¿Qué hacia él en la guerra ninja?

― Pues defender su nación ¿no? Me lo imagino como todo un kamikaze, apuñalándose tras ser capturado por la nación Nazi.

― ¿¡Qué demonios hacían los Nazi ahí! ¿¡No se supone que era la guerra ninja!

― ¿Cuál guerra ninja Sakura-chan?, si estábamos hablando de la reina Isabela y el sombrerero loco.

―La reina Isabela

― ¡sí! Esa la que vende sombreros de todo tipo a la vuelta de la esquina, esa que tiene la nariz larga. La reina Isabela.

― ¿La reina Isabela vendía sombreros?

―No, una reina no puede salir a la calle y vender sombreros. Dejando eso, a que no adivinas quien era el actor de Titanic.

― ¿No es…?

― Si, ese, ese es, Steven Spilverg el actor de Titanic

― ¿¡Que! ¿No era Leonardo DiCaprio el actor estelar?

― ¿DiCaprio?, pero ese murió hace años, además era un artista, ¿cómo podría participar en el Titanic?

― ¡Yo no me refiero a él!

― ¿No?, yo tampoco, porque se supone que hablábamos de las papas fritas que venden en **NC Donas**. ¿Sabías que ese mago es gay?

― ¿De qué mago hablas?

―Ese, el de Harrison Potter, creo que ese es su nombre.

― ¿Es gay? Lástima, ta guapo que se veía.

―Déjate lo de guapo, ¡el dinero que invirtió Sabrina en sus pechos para llamar su atención es sorprendente!

― ¿hizo eso por Harrison?

― ¡qué va!, lo hizo porque le gustan grandes

― ¿¡Qué!

―Si, a Shino le gustan las chicas mayores, por eso sale con la hermana de Kiba.

― ¡Espera!, ¡no estábamos hablando de eso!

―Tienes razón. Sasuke y Hinata deben estar preocupados.

― ¿Por qué razón lo estarían?

―Se supone que debíamos encontrarnos en la dirección hace una hora

― ¡Eres un idiota Naruto! ¿¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes!

―Porque andabas explicándome que Guillermo del Toro es budista.

― ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Sasuke-kun nos va a matar si no llegamos ya!

―No te preocupes por eso Sakura-chan, Sasuke me dijo que si no llegábamos en dos horas que ni nos apareciéramos.

― ¿no que una hora?

―Bueno, sí, pero como esta en detención… pues son dos horas. Lo acusaron de robo.

― ¿¡Sasuke-kun está en problemas!

―Como crees, Neji solo lo amenazo, y la directora lo reprendió por hacerlo en la escuela.

―hacerlo… ¿el que Naruto?

―pues besar a Hinata en público, ¿Qué más?, por eso está acusado de robo.

― ¿por besar a Hinata?

―no

― ¿entonces?

―Por robar su corazón.

A Sakura le parecieron lindas esas palabras, esperaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún día, un chico como Sasuke apareciera en su vida y lo acusaran por robar su corazón. En su opinión Hinata era una chica muy afortunada.

― ¿Por qué sonríes Sakura-chan?

―por nada bobo

Era martes por la tarde, aun estaban en el salón porque se suponía estaban esperando a Sasuke y a Hinata, no al revés, por eso el aula estaba sola.

Y Naruto era un tonto, en la tarea de algebra había explicado el desarrollo de "El laberinto del fauno", toda la clase había acabado en carcajadas, incluso Sasuke y Hinata habían reído quedo. Si. Eran una pareja muy linda, y aceptaba que le provocaban envidia, antiguamente celos, porque ella, Sakura, había amado a Sasuke antes de que Hinata apareciera.

―entonces Sakura-chan… ¿vamos por Sasuke y Hinata-chan?

―Vamos

**S**onrió, se había quedado a solas en el salón con Naruto, solo para explicarle algebra y había terminado por hacer marañas sus pensamientos, salieron del salón, y Sakura no pudo evitar reírse al intentar imaginar a la reina Isabela vendiendo sombreros o a Guillermo del Toro enseñándole algebra a Leonardo DiCaprio. **Q**uizá los Nazi se sintieron conmovidos cuando un kamikaze se mato por su nación frente a sus ojos.

**S**uspiro. **E**star con Naruto contagiaba la tontera, ya vería como contagiarle ella a él un poco de inteligencia. **Ya** fuera artificial o a base de la antigua, bien dicen que la letra con sangre entra, y ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sangrar mucho si así aprendía algo.

.

**Es**tornudo.

O bien le estaba dando gripa o Naruto estaba hablando nuevamente de él. ¿Qué se estaría inventando ahora su rubio amigo? Si, para su desgracia era su amigo, aun que si veía el lado bueno, era mejor tenerlo de amigo y no de enemigo, si fuera así Naruto le hubiera intentado quitar a Hinata desde que este la conoció.

―Hum… Idiota―odiaba que Hinata se sonrojara cuando Naruto le hablaba animadamente. Suspiro.

Estaba en detención, Neji había hecho que la directora lo cachara dándole un beso a Hinata en la frente. Si, solo por un beso en la frente, Neji había armado un escándalo. Era raro, pero Neji hasta se había atrevido a gritarle y reprocharle.

Valla, que hasta lo había acusado de robo. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa mientras apuntaba en su libreta "robar"-El Sensei le había dicho (muy a su pesar) que escribiera quinientas veces: "no debo robar el corazón de una chica cuyo primo es muy sobre protector"- le alegraba saber que él había logrado robar el corazón de Hinata. Después de todo, ella se había visto obligada a hacerse responsable de sus sentimientos a la tierna edad de once años, eran novios desde entonces. Tres años y ya la quería demasiado.

Continuo escribiendo mientras recordaba como en esos años, pudieron superar cosas que parecían difíciles en aquel entonces y ahora solo parecían pequeñas cosas comparadas con otras más.

"_Tres meses habían pasado desde que Hinata y Sasuke comenzaron su pequeña relación, quizá los primeros meses más felices para Sasuke…_

_En la escuela no se dejaba de hablar de ellos, y muchas niñas incluso terminaron por aceptar que Hinata les había ganado. Sakura había tardado más en aceptarlo, le tomo un año más o menos. Naruto en cambio se había alegrado mucho por él, o eso parecía antes de que enfermara su abuelo Jiraiya y este tuviera que dejar de asistir a la escuela Konohagakure para ir a una de Kioto, pues su "ancestro" se encontraba en rehabilitación en uno de los hospitales de la zona._

_Recordado, el fastidioso Naruto le había enviado por correo un obsequio de Minato para los señores Uchiha, pues antes-Fugaku- les había ayudado a trasladar al joven rubio bajo la supervisión de Itachi. En el paquete había mandado una carta para Sasuke. En el le platicaba lo raro que era Kioto, pero que a pesar de todo no le incomodaba, que esperaba que no estuviera llorando su ausencia… en fin._

_**Pequeño**__**S**__asuke:_

_Espero que no me extrañes tanto como yo a ti, me han dicho que lloras mi ausencia, y que aun recuerdas con picardía nuestro primer beso. Lamento repetirte que lo nuestro no puede ser, tienes a Hinata-chan, se gracias a eso que te ha quedado claro que no puede haber un __**nosotros**__. Me la estoy pasando bomba por acá a pesar de que el lugar aun me parece raro. Hay muchas niñas lindas. Hay una en especial que se la pasa gritándome y a veces me trata muy bien. ¿Me pregunto si será bipolar?_

_Dale mis saludos a Sakura-chan y a Hinata-chan._

_**P.D:**__ Cuando termine el ciclo escolar estaré de vuelta a Konohagakure media. Los quiere casi tanto como al rameen. Naruto Uzumaki._

_**Aquella**__ carta había terminado calcinada por una vela, a causa de eso tuvieron que cambiar las cortinas de su cuarto, pues estas habían agarrado fuego. Por suerte las cosas no habían pasado a mayor. Sasuke había calculado el tiempo que le quedaba de paz. Dos meses y medio. En dos semanas se graduaban, y en dos meses iniciaban la escuela media._

_Tras dos semanas de haber recibido esa carta termino el ciclo escolar. La graduación fue lo de menos. Hinata se había ganado por derecho uno de los botones de la camisa de su uniforme. El saco color caqui se lo habían robado después de quitarle el primer botón, lo peor de todo es que se lo quitaron en sus narices (no es que tuviera muchas) cuando muy descuidadamente se lo había quitado a causa del calor que arreciaba. Una chica de nombre Karin (quien aparentemente lideraba al grupo que lo asalto) había planeado muy estratégicamente que ese día seria el indicado para acecharle, dicho y hecho._

_Todo sucedió en cámara lenta: Hinata sostenía el botón en sus manitas sonrojada y abrumada. A Sasuke se le antojo quitarse la chaqueta, su novia se daba la vuelta para que no la viera toda roja, sentía como jalaban la prenda de sus manos, se giraba encontrando una chica pelirroja y ojos de igual color sonriéndole con la diversión y la victoria gravada en su rostro. De repente una avalancha de niñas lo empujaba como las olas a la arena. Hinata lo sujetaba para que no se perdiera entre las femeninas. No quería soltar su chaqueta, pero era eso o perder a Hinata en la ola, y la verdad quería quedarse con Hinata. Soltó con todo el dolor del mundo la manga de su ropa color caqui. Diciéndole adiós en silencio._

―_Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun―Hinata se había disculpado por las niñas después de que estas desaparecieran entre el gimnasio de la escuela._

―_Solo espero que no la hagan sufrir._

_Y ambos hicieron un voto de silencio por la chamarra, la cual duro un minuto._

―_Entonces Hinata, ¿vendrás a mi casa?, mi hermano ha dicho que nos llevara al cine y después nos recogerá._

―_Claro Sasuke-kun, hoy no me esperan temprano en casa._

_Sasuke la tomo de la mano saliendo ambos de la que a partir de ese día seria su antigua escuela. Debía admitir que el director tenía buen gusto con los uniformes. Hinata se veía súper linda con su falda tableada caqui y su blusa blanca que tenia amarrada en el cuello un lazo rojo (distinción del último año) las medias negras la hacían verse como princesa a sus ojos. Hinata le había dicho que cuando estuvieran en las escuela media se dejaría crecer el cabello, aun que admitía que corto se le veía muy bonito._

―_Me gustas―le dijo mientras aun caminaban tomados de la mano. Sasuke no esperaba respuesta._

_No se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento Hinata sonrió._

_Sasuke a diferencia de Hinata tenía como uniforme el pantalón caqui, la playera negra y su pérdida chaqueta. Claro ambos llevaban calzado escolar negro. Aun le quedaba como recuerdo su corbata roja la cual tenía amarrada Hinata en su manita izquierda._

_._

_**Pa**__so un mes desde la graduación, Sasuke visitaba muy a menudo a Hinata en la casa Hyuuga. Aun no se daban su primer beso en la boca, pero eso para ambos parecía no ser muy importante._

_No había rutina, pues siempre había algo nuevo que apreciar. Un día Sasuke había conocido a Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata, la niña en cuestión tenía cinco años. Al principio no se trataron. Pues ella se mostraba huraña al verlo cerca de Hinata. Con los días la chiquilla comenzó a verlo como una persona más en su hogar._

_Cuando hubo pasado un mes y medio de vacaciones y cinco desde el inicio de su relación. Sasuke había hablado con Hiashi Hyuuga y le había dicho lo mucho que le gustaba._

_Su hija no Hiashi, Hinata no Hanabi. El hombre lo había visto sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Sentado en un cómodo sillón con una copa de vino en su mano derecha donde se apreciaban anillos de la familia Hyuuga, Sasuke por vez primera se había sentido diminuto. _

―_He de suponer que la obligaste a hacerse responsable de tus sentimientos―la voz de aquel hombre era penetrante, fría, inhumana―no me opondré si ella ha aceptado ser tu noviecita. _

―_Señor…―Sasuke estuvo a punto de agradecer que no se molestara mas sus palabras no encontraron su objetivo._

―_Mocoso―se sintió insultado, más se mantuvo de pie frente a él―ten en cuenta que ella en estos momentos no te quiere como tú lo deseas._

_Después de aquello el hombre se levanto dejándolo solo en la sala._

_Muy tarde fue su impresión, ¿Cómo sabia aquel hombre su situación?, tenía razón en lo poco que había expresado, él la había obligado a aceptar sus sentimientos, sabía que Hinata, aun no lo quería tanto, pero se había prometido que lograría que lo quisiera._

_Cuando Hinata llego aquel día, pues había ido a visitar la tumba de su madre con Hanabi, Sasuke no le conto lo que el padre de ella le había dicho, no todo, solo que había aceptado que salieran._

_._

_**La**__s vacaciones terminaron y el inicio de clases llego, con el también vino Naruto y unos celos atroces que quisieron borrar la existencia del rubiales fuera como fuera._

_Sakura y él habían terminado en la misma clase, contrario a los deseos del moreno de estar con Hinata. En cambio Naruto y Hinata estaban juntos. _

_No entendía como Naruto había logrado entrar en Konohagakure pese a su nivel académico, que en verdad era decadente._

_Sasuke había dejado de lado las palabras de Hiashi, pues Hinata le había dicho al día siguiente-de pedir el permiso de estar como pareja con Hinata- que lo quería y mucho."_

.

**T**ermino de escribir. Le mostro sus deberes al profesor encargado de los alumnos problemáticos, después de que le hubo ordenado que saliera tomo su maleta. Sabía que Hinata lo esperaría en el portón y que Naruto y Sakura estarían con ella. Ese par. Habían entrado al aula de castigos armando bulla, solo habían recibido un regaño pese a la falta de respeto que tuvieron con el profesor. Naruto le había gritado que lo esperaban fuera.

Camino por los pasillos de la escuela. Recordando su primer beso con Hinata. Un recuerdo tan agrio como dulce y bien venido.

.

"_**Estaba**__ molesto. Caminaba rápidamente hacia la biblioteca con los puños apretados._

_Hinata estaba mucho tiempo con Naruto, y eso lo ponía celoso, en Konohagakure media corrían rumores de que Sasuke estaba solo y que Naruto y Hinata salían. Quería estar sin compañía, bajar su coraje, el no debía verse afectado por rumores. No debía porque quería creer en Hinata._

―_Es mentira, Hinata me quiere y ese idiota de Naruto no se atrevería a quitármela._

"_Mocoso… ten en cuenta que en estos momentos ella no te quiere como tú lo deseas"_

― _¡Maldito viejo!―las palabras de aquel hombre le dañaron más de la cuenta. A pesar de que Hinata le había dicho que lo quería, no estaba muy convencido. Con Naruto actuaba diferente que con él― ¡No me gusta que le diga Naruto-kun!_

― _¿Por qué Sasuke-kun?_

_Se dio la vuelta en cuanto oyó la voz de su novia. ¿Estaba siguiéndolo? ¿En qué momento… por qué no la había notado?_

_La miro de pies a cabeza, el uniforme de la escuela media le queda bien, Hinata a pesar de su edad había comenzado a desarrollarse antes que las demás chicas, no presumía de una cintura, de curvas y mucho menos de sus pechos visiblemente desarrollados, mas el uniforme jugaba en contra a lo recatada que ella era, la falda tableada negra corta sobre las rodillas, la blusa blanca de botones con el escudo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, su cabello Semi largo, y las medias azules solo la hacían verse hermosa. Ella podía no notarlo, pero es que hasta los de último año volteaban a verla cuando ella camina cerca. Suspiro. _

―_Porque no me gusta que lo trates con tanta familiaridad._

―_Pero es un amigo, ¿Cómo debería de tratarlo si no es así?_

_Amigo, claro. Estaban cerca de la biblioteca y no quería que se hiciera una noticia de lo que quería hablar con su novia. La tomo por la muñeca. _

―_Ven, este no es lugar para hablar. _

― _¿por qué no Sasuke-kun?_

―_Porque no―la jalo evitando ante todo dañarla de algún modo―no es bueno que la gente cree rumores donde no los hay._

_Por fin dentro Sasuke la soltó, el lugar estaba vacío, ni siquiera el guardián de los libros estaba allí. Hinata se alejo, perdiéndose entre los estantes repletos de libro, cuando la vio andar Sasuke pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos. Dolor y confusión._

"_No me opondré si ella ha aceptado ser tu noviecita"_

― _¡Joder!―quiso gritar pero temía asustar a Hinata._

_Aquel señor no se había contenido al hablarle antes de partir por completo._

"―_Respeta la decisión que tome… porque ella a de enamorarse de alguien que no serás tú" _

_Quería creer que no tenía razón, que Hinata lo amaría. Aquel hombre había sido cruel con sus sentimientos. Le había hablado como quizá lo aria con cualquier persona. No se contuvo a pesar de que todavía era un chico._

―_Hinata―la llamo, pero esta no respondió, y si, ¿y si Hinata quería terminar su relación? Nunca había llegado a poner las reglas que había pedido a cambio de estar con él, eso le había alegrado en su tiempo. Pues creía que ella lo quería―Hinata―la llamo nuevamente pero ella solo cayo. _

_Comenzó a caminar en dirección por donde ella había andado. Termino por llegar hasta la sección donde se exhibía la historia del antiguo Japón, mas no encontró a Hinata._

―_Hinata, sal por favor.―esta vez en respuesta recibió un leve sollozo. Se le oprimió el corazón. ¿Por qué lloraría Hinata? ¿Por no saber cómo romper su relación? ¿O porque a ella también le dolían todos esos rumores? ¿Podría querer Hinata que esos rumores fueran reales?_

_No quería pensar en algo tan desastroso y "femenino" como aquello, la baldosa del recinto se le antojo demasiado blanca y lustrosa. _

―_Hinata, por favor, sal, necesito hablar contigo._

―_No… No quiero…_

_Sasuke suspiro de nueva cuenta, aquello se le hacía cada vez más difícil._

―_Sal, quiero verte―era verdad quería verla, enjugar sus lagrimas, abrazarla para que no llorara―me duele que no quieras verme._

―_No…no quiero que te sientas…mal…mal por mi culpa._

_Su culpa. ¿Su culpa? Entonces ella, ella si quería terminar._

―_Hinata, ¿sabes que me gustas?_

_La escullo sollozar con más fuerza y cuando por fin hubo ubicado de donde provenía el sonido camino a su encuentro de la forma más sigilosa que pudo. Dio la vuelta a su izquierda en dirección a las antiguas novelas de romance y tragedia. Vislumbro la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Se sintió un poco ofendido por el trágico final que tenían los dos. El camino se acabo mas siguió escuchando los sollozos._

―_Hinata―hablo despacio para que no supiera que estaba cerca de ella, estaba debajo de un escritorio, podía ver sus zapatos blancos y las medias azul marino. Se acerco rodeando el escritorio al no recibir respuesta._

―_Sabes que me gustas ¿verdad?―la sorprendió acurrucada y abrazando sus rodillas, ella brinco por la sorpresa mas no volvió su mirada para verlo, eso le dolió―pero…―sus sollozos eran débiles, se veía tan frágil, quería abrazarla, hacer que parara de llorar, pero no podía, porque él era egoísta―no sabes que…―susurro con lentitud esas palabras mientras iba descendiendo hasta estar hasta su altura―te amo―si,por que él era egoísta quería hacerle saber que no solo le gustaba, que la amaba más que quererla._

_**Rom**__pió en llanto- la vio levantar sus manos a su rostro tratando de parar las lagrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos. Sasuke la detuvo impidiéndole continuar._

―_Te-a-mo―le repitió despacio y bajo―mírame Hinata._

_No parecía querer parar de llorar, gimoteaba palabras inteligibles._

― _¿Tu me quieres?―en definitiva, Sasuke era un masoquista, la razón, parecía que le gustaba sufrir. _

_Pero no sufriría en vano. Ella no respondió._

― _¿me quieres?―repitió―Si no me quieres are que me quieras, ya te lo dije, con el tiempo podrás lograrlo, pero ten en cuenta que no pienso dejarte, aunque no me ames, aunque dejes de quererme, no pienso dejarte. Si huyes de mi te buscare hasta encontrarte, si escapas lejos de mi… pretendo encerrarte…―sus palabras fluyeron como el caudal de un rio, fuertes, penetrantes… sinceras― pero antes entrare contigo a la jaula, la cerrare con un fuerte candado y me tragare la llave. _

_No quería dejarla ni que ella lo dejara, prefería encerrarla, aun cuando amara a otro, aun cuando no lo quisiera, había decidido que la encerraría con él en una jaula de oro._

_Aun sostenía las muñecas de Hinata y esta había parado de llorar, lo miraba con sorpresa y podía jurar que parecía sonrosada, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, sus labios hinchados, seguramente por morderlos al estar nerviosa._

―_No importa cómo te veas, aun sigues pareciendo hermosa―la soltó y ella solo pudo sonrojarse aun mas._

―_eres… eres… un sádico―lo sorprendió, ella desvió su mirada. No parecía ya triste._

― _¿Qué dijiste?―no lo molesto, de hecho su actitud le divirtió._

―_que eres un sádico…_

―_que valiente…―sonrió, por alguna razón su corazón ya no se sentía oprimido._

―_eres un sádico…―le repitió, y en ese momento Hinata lo encaro, la ternura alojada en sus ojos lo dejo sin respiración―pero acepto, que si me amas más de lo que yo a ti me encerrare en esa jaula contigo._

_Sonrió, la alegría lo gobernaba, esas palabras rompieron las pocas cadenas que le impedían hacer lo que quisiera._

_Se acerco-aun inclinado bajo el escritorio- a ella y roso sus labios con los suyos. _

―_enserio no me gusta que estés mucho tiempo con Naruto._

―_Eres muy celoso Sasuke-kun―respondió roja por el contacto de los labios de Sasuke con los suyos._

―_Solo contigo… Hazme un lado―Hinata se movió y Sasuke entro bajo el escritorio, una vez se acomodo junto a ella la abrazo contra su pecho―ahora que sabes que te amo, quiero que te hagas responsable._

_El brinco de sorpresa que dio Hinata al oírlo fue tan brusco que termino golpeándose en la cabeza._

― _¡Sa…sa….Sasuke-kun!, una cosa a la vez._

―_hazte responsable―sonrió atrayéndola a él en un abrazo―y prometo amarte siempre._

― _¿siempre?―Hinata se acurruco mas contra Sasuke buscando su calor._

―_Siempre―sonrió―siempre y cuando tu también me ames por siempre._

―_Sasuke-kun… ¿de qué querrás que me haga responsable la próximas vez?_

―_De nuestros hijos…_

_Cuando Hinata se desmayo acepto que había dicho más de la cuenta."_

Salió del instituto, diviso a lo lejos a Hinata, sonrió. Aquel día, con sus doce años cumplidos, Hinata no paró de llorar y el no pudo evitar sentirse un sádico. Ella le había aclarado que lo amaba, que Naruto solo era bueno con ella, que incluso él le decía en ocasiones mi pequeña hermana, o cuñada. Nunca pensó en dejarlo. Solo no sabía cómo decirle que lo quería mucho.

Ahora que Sasuke tenía catorce años comprendía un poco más el concepto de amor, pretendía en un futuro que Hinata criara a los hijos que planeaba tener con ella. Quizá en seis años mas podría pedirle matrimonio.

Se avergonzó un poco de su "yo" joven de doce años. Era muy sincero, aunque aun lo siguiera siendo ya no se mostraba tan desesperado como en aquel entonces. Bueno es que en su opinión el Sasuke de doce años parecía desesperado.

Llego hasta ellos riendo bajo, recordando como Naruto era muy per pizcas cuando le convenía.

―Creo que Sasuke ya se volvió loco, mira que venir riendo solo―se burlo su amigo.

―Naruto deja en paz a Sasuke-kun―Sakura sonrió aun cuando pretendía parecer molesta

―que molestos son los dos―su vos salió disfrazada de molestia, mas en cuanto estuvo frente a Hinata la borro mostrándole amor en sus ojos.

―Sasuke-kun lamento que nii-san te haiga metido en problemas―se disculpo por Neji, se sentía responsable después de todo.

―no hay problema, fue divertido verlo todo desquiciado.

― ¿no estás enojado?

―no, después de todo si él fuera a ser mi futuro cuñado yo también me molestaría.

― ¿he?

―Porque en un futuro seremos marido y mujer. Además pienso hacer que te responsabilices por sus actos. Creo que un beso puede cubrir los daños causados.

― ¡sí! ¡Yo seré el padrino y Sakura-chan la madrina!, pero Sasuke deja de andar intimidando a Hinata-chan, tú y tu responsabilizar. Aun te pareces al mocoso que fuiste.

―en cambio tu Naruto no pareces salir de los seis, ¡aun no terminas por entender que Pitágoras no era un animal!

.

Hinata sonrió, divertida por el actuar de los mejores amigos de Sasuke.

―Este… Sasuke-kun―ahora que recordaba―Kiba-kun y Shino-kun me han invitado a un campamento que realizan las familias Aburame e Inuzuka cada año. Estaré ocupada―hablo sin tartamudear, con el tiempo y la ayuda de Sasuke había superado un poco esa atroz manía. Incluso no jugaba ya muy a menudo con sus dedos.

Habían comenzado a caminar en dirección al metro donde Sasuke y ella se separarían de Naruto y Sakura ya que ambas parejas tomaban vagones diferentes.

―Entonces hoy no te apartaras de mí hasta la noche.

Hinata se puso roja, Sakura y Naruto gritaron.

― ¡Sasuke, el único idiota aquí eres tú! ¡Cuida tus palabras en lugares públicos! ¡Podrían mal interpretarte!

―Naruto tiene razón―Sakura estaba sonrojada, Sasuke era demasiado directo y en ocasiones no media sus palabras―no debes poner a Hinata en situaciones tan penosas.

¿De qué hablaban? Hinata estaba roja a más no poder. No entendía muy bien porque se alarmaban demasiado.

"_No pensaran que Sasuke… él no me haría ese tipo de cosas"―_miro a Sasuke que sonreía de forma coqueta, haciendo con eso que Naruto y Sakura mal interpretaran las cosas. Ahora ya captaba más a que se referían Sakura y Naruto. Ella estaba, casi, segura de que eso no fue lo que Sasuke quiso expresar.

―No es lo que creen, Sasuke-kun solo quiere pasar tiempo con migo…

― ¡Hinata-chan no lo defiendas! ―alzo la voz y señalo a Sasuke― ¡Este bastardo ya te lavo la cabeza! ¿Sasuke que le hiciste a Hinata-chan?

―Naruto deja de poner más nerviosa a Hinata.

―Mas te vale idiota, que le des un espacio considerable a mi novia si no quieres morir―le amenazo Sasuke

―Sasuke-kun no recurras a la violencia. Sakura-san suelte a Naruto-kun por favor se ve algo azul.

Hinata no se había dado cuenta a tiempo, Sakura si que era hábil al momento de cazar su "presa", a la mente le llego la imagen de un gato montés-extrañamente rosa-acechando a un diminuto zorro naranja. Si lo analizaba bien entonces Sasuke sería una enorme pantera y mitológicamente un imponente dragón chino. Pensó en un animal que la describiera bien… fracaso, no encontró el indicado, por el momento.

―Es inevitable, Naruto pide a gritos ser golpeado. Además creo que moriría feliz a manos de Sakura―Sasuke tomo a Hinata por la cintura y la beso en la cabeza.

―No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo morir―abrazo a Sasuke rodeándole la espalda con sus manos―Sasuke-kun por favor…―le llamo levantando el rostro en la dirección de su novio.

―Hum…―soltó un monosílabo seguido de un suspiro de derrota.

―sa…sa… Sakura-chan…su…suéltame por favor… me asfixio ―las manos de Sakura eran-en forma literal-las tenazas de la muerte mas efímeras que pudieran existir y Naruto por desgracia siempre era el foco de atención donde siempre terminaban.

―Hinata-chan, Naruto no entenderá hasta que no experimente la muerte―hablo Sakura mostrándole a la chica una sonrisa de diversión― ¿No es así Naruto?

―ya…ya entendí… Sakura-chan, por favor suéltame

A Sasuke le pareció ver que el alma d Naruto salía por su boca, ¿Se estaba dirigiendo hacia la luz?, decidió intervenir.

―Sakura ya suelta a Naruto, perderán el metro si no se apuran.

Hinata sonrió, Sasuke parecía siempre querer complacerla.

―Naruto, considérate afortunado―hablo nuevamente Sasuke una vez Sakura lo hubiera dejado de ahorcar a regañadientes-y el alma del rubio hubiera regresado a su "hogar-Naruto lo vio atento―el día en que Hinata deje de verte como a un hermano, ese día no estaré para detener a Sakura.

Naruto se puso blanco y Sakura trono sus nudillos.

― ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Prométeme que nunca romperás nuestra hermosa relación!

**D**espués de aquello Sakura se hizo cargo de un Naruto casi noqueado. Sasuke lo había golpeado en el mentón con mucha fuerza. La razón: Naruto había hablado más de la cuenta, provocando en Sasuke unos leves celos a causa de "la bella relación que su amigo rubio tenía con Hinata".

.

**Ca**minaban por las calles del quinto distrito, el sol aun no se ponía y Sasuke había dicho que hablaba enserio con lo de pasar el resto del día juntos. Hinata le había sonreído alegremente a causa de lo caprichoso que a veces se mostraba su novio.

―Sasuke-kun sabes que Naruto-kun no lo quiso decir de esa forma―le recordó, pues temía que Sasuke mal interpretara las cosas.

―lose, solo quería golpearlo y me dio una buena razón para hacerlo.―la tenía tomada de la mano, pensaba en su interior que nunca la soltaría, pasase lo que pasase, ya fuera que si en ese mismo instante les caería un meteorito o si un tipo le pidiera cambiar a su chica por inimaginables tesoros y riquezas, no, definitiva mente no se la soltaría a nadie―Itachi pregunta por ti, dice que tiene años sin verte―hablo después de unos pocos minutos al recordar como Itachi le reprochaba lo envidioso que era al no querer llevar a Hinata a visitarle al menos unas cuantas horas.

― ¿años?―pregunto su novia sin poder evitar sonreír―apenas la semana pasada que nos vimos.

―Ya sabes cómo es de exagerado―suspiro―no tiene remedio

―Ya―Sonrió ante la sincera verdad― Itachi-kun es muy dramático, más que Sasuke-kun

Sasuke la vio desde su altura y sonrió sin poderse enojar.

―Claro, pero yo si tengo remedio, entonces ¿vamos a mi casa?... padre y madre volvieron a salir e Itachi me ha mandado un MSN diciendo que te llevara porque había preparado una cena exclusiva.

―claro que iré.

Sasuke la apretó contra él haciendo entorpecer los pasos de ambos.

.

**H**inata, **I**tachi y **S**asuke cenaron a gusto y cuando hubieron terminado Itachi los hizo acompañarlo en la sala para recordar buenos momentos.

Sasuke se mantenía serio, odiaba cuando su hermano mayor hablaba de las cosas más vergonzosas que vivió en su niñez. A su lado Hinata no para de reír lo más bajo posible, Itachi, quien explicaba a detalle su etapa "emo" era atacado mentalmente por Sasuke.

―Y cuando Sasuke derramo la cátsup―conto él mayor― mamá pensó que se había cortado en un intento por sentirse vivo.

― Como vuelvas a contar esa historia te mato―le amenazo Sasuke intentando callar a su hermano quien parecía más hablador que nunca.

―Ahora padre ya no se preocupa tanto como antes por la vida de Sasuke, está completamente seguro de que no es un Emo…

― ¿Es verdad Sasuke-kun?―pregunto Hinata curiosa por saber si Itachi no estaría agregando cosas de mas.

―Itachi no le cuentes esas cosas tan vergonzosas―insistió en pararlo de alguna forma, pero la cosa parecía imparable.

― Pero escucha Hinata-chan aun no te cuento lo mejor, cuando mamá vio el cabello de Sasuke grito:

―Itachi, ¡maldita comadreja! juro que no te hablare si lo dices―se hundió en el sofá, mientras sostenía la mano derecha de Hinata con su mano izquierda, cerró los ojos y trato de hacerse el desentendido.

―" ¡Todo menos eso!―exclamo Itachi imitando-sin mucho éxito- la voz de Mikoto Uchiha― ¡Te acepto que haigas besado a Naruto, incluso te aceptaría si me dijeras de repente que te gustan los hombre con cara de niña, pero no te acepto que quieras ser todo un… todo un Emo!"―detuvo su pésima imitación y sonrió con añoranza―ese día mamá no paró de llorar.

¿Por qué les gustaba reírse a costa suya? Se preguntaba Sasuke, aquello era un error, el nunca tubo intenciones de que su madre o padre pensaran que era parte de una tribu urbana tan, tan, tan algo que él no era, aceptaba que la culpa la tenia él mismo por encerrarse horas en su cuarto y no tener otro tipo de ropa a parte de la oscura, desde aquello había empezado por probar a usar camisas o playeras blancas, ya fueran con o sin estampados, los jeans no eran un problema, nadie lo encasillaría solo por usarlos. Había aprendido, muy a su pesar, a variar su atuendo, las camisas vareaban entre pocos colores, mas era algo que nadie notaba.

Dejo de lado aquel tiempo de su infancia, y a su mente volvió un viejo recuerdo, uno donde Itachi quedaba muy mal visto. Al menos por unos cuantos a parte de él.

―Maldito Itachi. ¿Por qué no mejor le cuentas la vez que Deidara se te insinuó?―sonrió, ese juego también era de dos.

― ¡No es verdad! Deidara estaba ebrio, nada de lo que dijo era verdad―Itachi se turbo, y el horror se asomo en sus ojos.

―Vamos, sabes que los niños y los borrachos son los únicos que no saben mentir―le insistió, su mano fue apretada levemente por la de Hinata quien llamo su atención de esa manera, él la miro.

― ¿Quién es Deidara san?―pregunto curiosa su novia.

¿Quién era?, pues no era una chica, aunque su aspecto dijera lo contrario.

―Es la novia rubia de Itachi―respondió a su pregunta mientras volvía su vista a su hermano, quería ver la expresión de su rostro al intentar defenderse.

― ¡Ni siquiera es mujer! ―exclamo Itachi poniéndose de pie a causa de los nervios que le provocaba recordar aquel raro y turbio acontecimiento.

Itachi no había negado que no fueran novios.

―Él lo dijo Hinata―le hablo serio―es una vergüenza, pero ahora ya sabes uno de sus tantos secretos.

― ¡No puede ser un secreto cuando No somos novios!

Era tarde para explicar eso, pensó Sasuke, Hinata había captado que Itachi se inclinaba más por las personas de su misma sexualidad.

.

**H**inata había acabado cansada aquel día, casi se había quedado dormida. El hombro de Sasuke le parecía un lugar muy cómodo.

―Es hora de que te lleve a casa, Hiashi se enojara si llegas muy tarde―estaban acomodados en el sillón largo de la sala, tras llamar a Hinata, Sasuke hizo ademan de levantarse.

―Padre dijo que no estaría esta semana, por eso es que puedo ir donde Shino-kun y Kiba-kun ―se cubrió la boca, ocultando así un bostezo.

―oh… entonces… ¿enserio Shino sale con la hermana de Kiba?―le tendió la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

―Kiba-kun dijo que era verdad, no parecía molesto.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y ambos se calzaron los pies.

―Bien―susurro abriendo la puerta de salida―te vez agotada.

―Ha sido un largo día, Sasuke-kun… Itachi-kun salió ¿Verdad?―era obvio pero quería saberlo de Sasuke, parecía que su novio nuevamente se quedaría completamente solo en su propia casa.

―ha dicho algo de un espantapájaros inútil y salió pitando en su auto. No dijo a donde―le explico ya camino a la casa de la Hyuuga.

―este…―Titubeo, quería preguntarle si no pasaba nada si ella lo dejaba regresar a una casa sola, donde solo estaría él.

―Estaré bien, no te preocupes, es relajante no tenerlo diciéndote "tonto hermano menor"―respondió a la pregunta no formulada, por la mente del chico pasaron unas palabras que pondrían el rostro de Hinata al rojo vivo―al menos claro que quieras quedarte a dormir con migo.

Hinata hizo exactamente lo que pensó que haría.

Llegaron a la casa de la joven, donde se despidieron con un beso más pasional que tierno. Cuando Hinata hubo entrado a su hogar Sasuke suspiro girando hacia donde vivía, los besos ya no le parecían suficientes a su cuerpo, ni siquiera tenerla junto a él.

No es que ya no la quisiera, la amaba, la adoraba inmensamente.

El maullido de un gato atrajo su atención al frente, entre las sombras de un callejón escapaban gemidos de una mujer, excitantes gemidos de alguna mujer. Metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón negro, y camino más aprisa sintiendo el frio de la noche como agujas de hielo atravesando su camisa café y la piel de su pecho.

Suspiro una vez hubo pasado aquello sonidos. Era algo parecido lo que ahora su cuerpo exigía. Tener a Hinata de una manera no muy sana, que fuera por completo suya. En esos momentos la inexperiencia por parte de ambos lo frenaba, seria paciente, se había prometido, no quería que ella se asustase por lo precario de sus actos y acabase odiándolo. Contrario a todo lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, Sasuke era consciente de lo muy normal que eran esas sensaciones, aunque al principio ignoraba de qué se trataban los repentinos calentones que le dieron al inicio de su adolescencia, ahora sabía darles una respuesta.

Suspiro nuevamente. Pensándolo ahora, él no había sido muy dado a andar suspirando cuando era más crio, suspiro de nuevo, dándose en seguida un golpe mental.

―La próxima vez que lo repita me golpeare la cabeza contra la pared―se prometió hablando consigo mismo, a lo lejos diviso que su hermano lo esperaba fuera de la casa, recostado sobre el césped mirando quizá el cielo nocturno pringado de bellos astros. No pretendió apurar el paso, hizo como si no hubiera reconocido que era él, y siguió vagando en su mente. Volviendo a lo de los suspiros, se recordó, él empezó a hacerlo mas amenudeo desde que se hubo fijado de la existencia de Hyuuga Hinata.

_**Ese**__ día era uno de los cuales no gustaba mucho en recordar, era inicio de clases, aun con nueve años Sasuke no parecía mostrar interés alguno en las chicas, aun con eso las niñas parecían no entenderlo, continuaban asediándolo a donde quiera que lo encontraban, en la plaza comercial, en el cine, la escuela, el recreo, incluso en el servicio masculino, eso era vergonzoso, encontrar a incontables niñas esperando que saliera después de "satisfacer" sus necesidades. _

**¿**Por qué demonios estaba recordando la vez que termino besando a Naruto? Por culpa de aquellas niñas Naruto se había plantado frente a él tratando de descubrir que tanto le veían a él, Sasuke Uchiha, claro con la ayuda de un niño del que ni siquiera recuerda el rostro ni el nombre.

_**A**__ Hinata la conoció un día gris, literalmente hablando, las nubes ese día parecían en extremo cargadas de agua, un día gris que se torno oscuro con el trascurso de las horas._

_Era sábado, lo recuerda bien, Itachi estaba fuera de la ciudad, su padre lo había llevado en un viaje de negocios a Hong Kong. Su madre en cambio, estaba ausente. El tren bala que abordaría ese día para regresar de Kioto a Tokio había cancelado la salida a causa del mal clima. Sasuke estaba solo. Nueve años y estaba solo en su casa. Se sintió grande cuando lo hubo notado después de que su madre le hablara por teléfono aconsejándole que no saliera de casa._

_Sasuke era obediente… casi siempre… salió de su casa feliz con las botas impermeables amarillas y un pequeño paraguas azul. Llevaba su típico short blanco y su camisa azul. Camino bajo la lluvia que apenas y mostraba su fuerza, ¿sería que en Kioto era el único lugar en el que llovía fuerte?_

_Paso cerca de treinta minutos caminando hasta la estación del metro, después de haber abordado el vagón que lo llevaría al centro de Tokio trazo mentalmente el recorrido que aria al llegar. Iría al centro comercial, cuando fue con su hermano-recordó-había visto el juego de Ninjas que habían anunciado por televisión, no era tan costoso como pensó que sería, le llevo un mes entero juntar la cantidad que necesitaba. Se lo hubiera pedido como regalo de cumple años a sus padres, pero desgraciadamente este ya había pasado y no quería esperar hasta el año entrante. El Vagón paro en la estación central, y bajo lo más rápido que pudo para no ser devuelto al metro cuando los adultos abordaran. Tras quince minutos encontró el lugar, entro y pidió a la dependiente que le envolviera el juego para que a este no se le mojara la caja y por consecuente penetrara la protección echando a perder el disco. La joven mujer lo atendió muy animadamente, escucho los murmullos de unas señoras hablando de cuan lindo era ese niño que compraba el videojuego._

― _¿Ya lo vistes?―escucho hablar mientras esperaba por su compra―es tan mono, de seguro cuando crezca será todo un Conquistador._

_Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. La dependiente le entrego la compra y él agradeció inclinado ligeramente su cabeza, salió del lugar desplegando el paraguas que había dejado en la entrada del comercio. La lluvia había arreciado, camino una cuadra por donde sería el regreso a la estación, no había mucha gente y casi le pareció raro si no hubiera estado lloviendo. Llego al metro y con horror descubrió que este estaba "parado" por el momento a causa de un fallo en el sistema el cual tardaría horas en ser arreglado._

_Se regreso a las escaleras del lugar con su paraguas plegado y la cara más molesta que pudo poner. Escucho el leve llanto de una niña tras de él. Se tapo el rostro rogando por qué no fuera hacérselas de malas y esta se le abalanzara encima. Si, Sasuke siempre había carecido de modestia. Pues sabia cuan atractivamente infantil era. _

_Cuando hubieron pasado diez minutos y los gimoteos no paraban Sasuke se había vuelto molesto. Fue grande su sorpresa al ver acurrucada a una pequeña niña-de quizá ocho años-vestida con un kimono muy ataviado. Lo que llamo su atención después del kimono, fue el curioso color de cabello de la niña, tanto lo corto como el color, eran a su parecer lindos. No lo supo hasta ahora pero ambos, tanto él como la niña que lloraba escondiendo su rostro, tenían las mejillas arreboladas, ella por llorar, él… no supo expo explicar el sentimiento en aquel momento._

―_Hey―le llamo quedito al notar que había tardado mucho tiempo observándola― ¿que se supone que haces?―el tacto Uchiha siempre había sido espectacular en su persona, y se lo demostró la niña al levantar el rostro sorprendida por que le hablaran, aun lloraba, pero eso no le impidió a Sasuke ver sus ojos, un color raro, pero no desagradable, las comparo enseguida con un par de perlas marinas. _

―_E…es… esperando…a que… padre me… me encuentre._

_Le pareció un poco molesto que tartamudeara, aunque no le molesto el sonido de su voz. Resoplo abiertamente hacia la chica._

― _¿Estas perdida?―pregunto recibiendo como respuestas un leve "si"― ¿sabes dónde vives?―"si lo supiera no estuviera aquí", se respondió él solo._

―_Si…―le reconoció la niña bajando la mirada y sorprendiendo a Sasuke por la consulta, estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta cuando esta comenzó a hablar― pero… solo… solo se llega… en… en auto o en… metro…_

―_Entonces―hablo notando el problema―no sabes cual tren tomar ¿cierto?―esta cabeceo en afirmación._

_Haría su buena acción de toda su vida, con eso se aseguraba de no ser un desdichado, mal agradecido el resto de su existencia. Después de haber preguntado la dirección y notar que no estaba "tan" apartado de donde él vivía decidió que tomaría el vagón con ella, claro, hasta que estos volvieran a funcionar._

_No hablaron más que para preguntar-él- si llevaba consigo monedas, esta había negado y él había pagado por ella. Tras dos horas de esperar, el metro apareció, muchos adultos los vieron adorables, parecían una pequeña pareja, ambos habían terminado muy abochornados, Sasuke por que no sabía negarlo y la niña porque no quería molestar._

_La llevo hasta su hogar después de bajar del metro, compartieron paraguas, pues la lluvia, aunque hubiese bajado su intensidad, aun persistía desafiante a los pasantes. Cuando llegaron al "Hogar" de la niña descubrió que era parte de una familia acaudalada como la suya, pero que a diferencia de ellos mostraban cuanta riqueza tenían, su casa-de la niña- era inmensamente grande, una mansión oriental, en cambio la de él, aun que grande no imponía tanto como aquella. _

_Llamo ante las enormes puertas, una mujer apareció ataviada con una Yukata femenina, en su rostro desapareció la preocupación con la que los habían recibido al ver a la niña._

― _¡Hinata-sama! ¡Su padre estaba por movilizar a toda la fuerza armada de Japón si no aparecía pronto!―la que en apariencia era la sirvienta del hogar tomo a la niña en brazos cuando esta hubo salido de la espalda del niño donde se había ocultado temiendo que la reprendieran―Hyuuga-Dono ha reprendido al que la perdió de vista, no se preocupe solo le ha llamado la atención a sabiendas de que no es prudente hacer cualquier otra cosa._

_Sasuke se había mantenido callado, pero en cuanto la sirvienta lo hubo reconocido lo bombardeo con preguntas. Él respondió que por casualidad le quedaba cerca de donde vivía, que la vio llorando en las escaleras de la estación, que solo había gastado unas cuantas monedas para el pasaje y que no había problema alguno, no pedía recompensa de nada. Le habían dicho que pasara a conocer al padre de la niña, pero este se negó objetando que ya era tarde y quería llegar a su casa._

_Se fue sabiendo el nombre de la niña. Hinata Hyuuga._

… _el lunes la volvió a ver, recién ella regresaba de Corea, donde había llevado sus estudios hasta sus ahora ocho años. _

**Sonrió** sabiendo que Hinata no recordaba nada de eso, desde ese día en que supo que estudiarían en el mismo colegio la comenzó a observar, hasta que el tiempo lo empujo a querer gustarle. Ellos se habían conocido desde hace seis años, y ella no lo sabía, más bien no recordaba. No le molesto saber eso, en aquel entonces aun no quería conocerla.

Llego hasta la entrada de su casa ignorando la presencia de su hermano. Este le hablo sin molestarse por el acto del menor.

― ¿Recordando buenos momentos?―le hablo sin exigir respuesta. Sasuke cerró la puerta dejando a Itachi con una sonrisa en la boca. Y es que Itachi era el único que conocía aquella cándida historia.

.

**H**inata terminaba de tomar un baño, curiosamente a ella asistieron recuerdos vagos de un día lluvioso en el que se había perdido a causa de lo despistada que era. Solo recordaba poco de aquello, llovía, está perdida, llevaba un kimono. Había terminado en la estación, sentada en las escaleras y murmurando que la encontraran pronto. Hasta que un niño "muy amablemente" se había ofrecido a pagar su pasaje y llevarla a su hogar. Hasta ahora seguía profundamente agradecida al niño, aun que no le recordaba.

Se vistió con ropa de dormir y peino sus largos cabellos. Sonrió a su reflejo. Le había gustado ese chiquillo a sus tiernos ocho años, pero muy fácilmente lo había olvidado al notar lo platónico que le pareció la situación, pues nunca regreso la imagen de su tierno rostro. Quizá el destino la hubiera hecho olvidar ese pequeño amor muy pronto, porque en un futuro le tenía preparada su inesperada relación.

Esa noche Hinata soñó que el mundo se le venía abajo.

**Y** supo hasta dos años más tarde que **aquello había sido la advertencia de lo que podría ocurrir.**

.

.

.

**N/A:** ¡**Hey**! **Aquí** "**yo**"«« reportándome, aunque es raro saben. En el anterior cap. Solo subí la historia con un muy breve comentario, ¿razón? Ninguna muy especial… bueno si, no sabía que escribir. Ya que nos estamos leyendo quiero aclarar el inicio de este se_**g**_undo cap. No he desc_**r**_ito del todo _**a**_ Sakura y Naruto, pues bien saben ustedes_** c**_omo son, además creo que el debate que ambos tuv**i**eron fue _**a**_lgo curio_**s**_o. A si como a veces lo son ellos. Se suponía que esta historia era de contenido: Semi Humor, pero gracias a mí tan zafada cabecita las cosas se desarrollaron de diferente manera, ¿Han reconocido a** NC D**onas? Hahaha me costó un buen decidirme por este nombre. En el próximo cap. Naruto cera más como él, he notado que lo cambie un buen. Bien, ¿A qué se debe este inicio?, como muchas ya han comentado, la historia ha comenzado tierna, leve y dulzona, esa era mi intención, en esta continuación la cosa ha avanzado un poco en el tiempo, y pues Sasuke se volvió a declarar en sus recuerdos. Ya que estamos con Sasuke, referente a la tribu urbana "Emo" no tengo nada en su contra, esta idea surgió después de que la hubiera vivido, claramente aquella madre prefería que su hijo saliera con las ramas torcidas hehe. Regresando al punto, he denotado mas humor debido a como se tornara esta historia. No se llama **"Regálame tu corazón"** por nada. Aunque estoy pensando muy seriamente cambiarle el nombre ¿será que lo haga?

**Agradezco** infinitamente sus RVW, me han motivado a escribir este cap. Con más rapidez, incluso he aumentado la cantidad escrita, hahaha, si la motivación me inclino a hacerlo. Algunas esperan que esta historia se torne algo… un, ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿Oscura, dramática y cruel? Y otras esperan que no. He recibido una amenaza de ¿Golpes? de ser así haha, hay otro comentario, el primero que recibió esta historia, don a la chavita en especial, tiene preferencia por las historias que comienzan a tierna edad. Yo también sonrió al imaginarlos, y pues este comentario pidió uno de los tres mencionados, haha. ¿Seguirás leyendo?, pregunto porque esta historia camina entre el pasado y presente, espero que sigas leyéndonos Es obvio que a todas les pareció lindo y tierno el comienzo, no sé como encontraran este. He de admitir que también a mí me gusto escribir la parte donde Sasuke dice: ―Hyuuga… hazte responsable… y también su explicación: ―A que te hagas responsable de mis sentimientos Hinata, **me** **gustas… y quiero que te hagas responsable― **

**También** donde casi le promete que ella también lo amara. Agradezco también su bienvenida, cosa que me sorprendió un piquín, causa: Este… esta no es mi primera historia, tengo otras más, pero son largas, aun no publicadas porque busco reducirlas y mejorarlas un poco. Gracias a ese comentario que me explico lo que más le gusto, me dio alegría leerlo al igual que todos.

**El** resumen de este Fan**-Fic: ―Cuando el amor comienza desde que aun se es una "niña", nada en la adolescencia lo puede salvar…― **hace referencia al resumen general de la historia, la segunda parte es el resumen del primer cap. Esta historia se tornara Semi- o totalmente oscura en el siguiente cap. A sí… a esto se debe el humor integrado. Aun permanecerá siendo humorística… supongo. Pero habrá complicaciones. En este cap. Aparecen dos personajes no especificados que reaparecerán pronto. Espero que los hayan notado. Uno aparece en la carta de Naruto y el otro cuando Itachi se marcha de casa. Una pareja inesperada se formara a futuro. Es lo que les puedo adelantar.

**Bien,** gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, pusieron en favoritos y como alerta esta historia. Tengo pensado pronto publicar: **Prisonnier, CuNa De LoBoS, Soffrire Con Me, Enamórame, Precaución y Alternate. **Que son **Fic** largos a diferencia de este, claro, que cada uno será publicado con tiempo. También pienso publicar a futuro, quizá uno muy distante, historias cortas de uno o dos cap. En estas están **Piojos y Mascota. ««**Todas estas SasuHina. Quiero agregar, que aunque me fascina esta pareja, he creado otros fic donde Hinata está involucrada con otro personaje de Naruto, sabrán ya cuales.

**Tengo** pensado actualizar cada semana si es dable. Avisare si pasa lo contrario y la causa de algún atraso.

**B**ueno, nuevamente gracias por su apoyo y espero les allá gustado este cap. Espero recibir sus dudas, criticas, sugerencias y si es dable oposiciones hahaha, mi N/A fue muy largo, bien los dejo con el leve **Pluss** que prometí. ¡Ciao!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pluss…**

―**.Blooper SasuHina.―****: **

**Sasuke** se miraba desde su altura. ¿Enserio ese mocoso se parecía a él?

―Sasuke-san―le llamo su compañera de trabajo―Sosuke-kun necesita grabar pronto su escena.

―Hinata, dime la verdad, ¿Yo era como ese chiquillo en primaria?―no pudo evitar preguntarlo, su pequeño yo tenía la frente fruncida a causa del insulto.

El niño lo miro con enojo y Hinata no pudo responder su pregunta.

―Hinata-san―hablo Sosuke de repente sin apartar la vista de su yo futurista―Si al crecer voy a ser como él―dijo señalando a Sasuke―Planeo no hacerlo.

Ese día se pararon las grabaciones, Sasuke había salido de las locaciones cargando a Sosuke sobre su hombro izquierdo y jalando a Hinata con la mano derecha.

Le demostraría a Sosuke que ser Sasuke Uchiha de catorce años no era para nada malo. A Hinata la llevaba con ellos para que nadie intentara seguirlos, y claro para divertirse junto con ella.

.

Al siguiente día, Sosuke grabo con júbilo sus escenas.

―Quiero crecer pronto para tener una novia tan bonita como Hinata-san

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha, solo había podido explicar que gracias a ser mayor había podido conseguir "enamorar" a una actriz tan bella.

.

**¡**A**!** y **Le doy crédito a mi hermana** por darle el Visto Bueno a esta historia. _**¡Ciao!**_


	3. III: BreaKing Feelings Vitacora: Taiga

—**Regálame tu corazón—**

**.**

A: **—.Naruto-Fanfiction-net—**

Disclaimer:

Todos los personajes son propiedad del Manga-Anime/Shonen-Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Y a su respectivo autor: Masashi Kishimoto; ―Yo solo los tomo prestados sin ningún fin de lucro para la creación de este Fan Fic.

Titulo: —"Mascotas"—

Autor: Cara De Mimo-Notas Break-DiZereon

Pareja: SasuHina (Sasuke-Hinata)

Categoría: 17+

Género: Ficción, Ooc, AU.

«««

Advertencia: Tomar en cuenta esta lectura y seguirla pese a la categoría corre por riesgo del lector. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

«««

.

.

—"La vida no ha sido la fiesta que habíamos imaginado, pero ya que estamos aquí, bailemos"—

_-F. Aramburu-_

—Breaking Feelings—

.

.

.

III: ~Bitácora de Naruto~

.

.

.

(Taiga-san I)

Cuentan los ancianos, que existe un algo, tan grande, tan fuerte, tan invisible pero tan presente, que encontrarlo suele ser difícil, también cuentan que si trabajas duro y lo hallas; tu ardua búsqueda valdrá la pena… Pero también se cuenta, que Naruto Uzumaki (Yo) no logro encontrarlo, pero en cambio vivió las dulces experiencias de sus personas más queridas, así como también se vio en la des fortuna de elegir entre su mejor rival-amigo y la novia de este, a la que llamaba hermana.

Esto, no es un diario, es una bitácora, es aquí donde decidí expresar lo que pienso, lo que siento, lo que viví, lo que Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Hinata-chan y yo superamos, afrontamos y perdimos… Nuestra vida juntos, lo que cuentan los ancianos y lo que no pude encontrar (por un tiempo).

Así que Taiga-san, te otorgo ese nombre, y espero poder comprendernos entre estas letras que escribo sobre ti, mi Bitácora más preciada, que guardaras todo lo que no pude contar…

Taiga-san, aun recuerdo mi niñez, fue hasta un tiempo insoportable, hasta que Sasuke y Sakura-chan aparecieron mi vida tuvo un sentido y significado. Sabes, todo era genial.

Sasuke se enamoro cuando muy crio, pero lo hizo de la forma equivocada. Taiga-san, me cuesta… realmente es doloroso, Sasuke la hirió tan profundamente que yo no pude soportarlo y termine igual de herido que ella.

Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, yo junto con ella tomamos caminos separados al de él, con el corazón en pedazos deje partir a mi eterno amor, de quien no soporte la traición. Ahora vivimos juntos, lejos de mi amada Japón, ambos con diecinueve años de edad. Es nuestro primer día en esta gran ciudad de Hong Kong. Por eso, y por esto, con mi corazón en la mano, te escribo a ti Taiga-san, anunciándote que me estoy enamorando de la vida. Y que espero encontrar lo que los ancianos aun cuentan. Ella y yo, buscamos superar nuestro pasado y tormento, en una universidad del distrito, aquí donde ambos somos desconocidos para el mundo y el mundo lo es para nosotros, tal vez sea duro, pero agradezco que su padre le haiga dado la oportunidad de elegir este camino. Taiga-san ¿Comprenderás mis sentimientos, ó sólo me despreciaras como lo hizo ella? Eres tan genial que pienso que comprenderás que entre tus finas y suaves hojas pienso contar el amor…

(Naruto Out)

—Naruto-kun—llamo una suave voz a su espalda, él soltó la pluma de tinta negra sobre el taburete en el que se había recargado y cerro lo que parecía un libro de piel negro con un broche para asegurarlo, sobre él palabras en color plata resaltaban "Bitácora"—Veo que lo has iniciado Naruto-kun

— ¡Sí Hinata-chan!, ¡De veras que fue una gran idea que me lo obsequiaras por mi cumple años!—susurro con una sonrisa, las mejillas sonrojadas y una mano tras su nuca— ¡Oh! Hinata-chan, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—No es nada importante Naruto-kun, padre sólo ha pedido que cuidemos del inmueble que nos obsequio por parte de la compañía Hyuuga—habló con una sonrisa en sus labios, observando como el rubio acariciaba la pasta de su "libro" con cuidado—mañana llegaran todas nuestras pertenencias Naruto-kun—entonces lo vio, tristeza en sus azules ojos, depresión y dolor—Naruto…

—No es nada Hinata-chan—habló interrumpiéndola—intentare no destrozar nada, el abuelo Jiraya dijo que también arreglaría algunos pendiente con Hiashi, así que no tiene que haber problemas.

—Claro—respondió casi en silencio.

— ¿Ya supiste algo de Itachi?—disparo de pronto Naruto mientras caminaba por el extenso espacio vacío que aun era el departamento del octavo piso del edificio más prestigioso de Hong Kong. Hinata sonrió y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario escuchando el suave eco que emitían las pisadas de ambos.

—"Espero verlos pronto –Itachi-"—río bajo al tratar de imitar la voz de hombre, Naruto en cambio estallo en carcajadas.

—Sin duda él lo escribió en persona, Yuko-san nos mostrara la universidad así que ¿Por qué no ver una película Hinata-chan?

(Taiga-san II)

Nipón, lo añoro demasiado pronto, antes de venir a esta ciudad Hinata y yo tomamos clases especiales, ahora mismo soy bilingüe, ¿Puedes creerlo Taiga-san? Se hablar dos idiomas diferentes, y pensar que soy el tipo menos inteligente que puedas conocer y mírame ¡Eh aprendido otro idioma!

(Naruto Out)

— ¡Naruto-kun!—exclamo Hinata con preocupación— ¡No… no llores por favor! O yo también llorare.

— ¡No Hinata!—respondió con la voz baja el intento de un grito—tienes que ser fuerte por ambos, recuerda que las mujeres no lloran—y lagrimas escavan de sus ojos mientras mordía con ahincó un pañuelo de seda blanca.

—Pero Naruto-kun, es el hombre quien no llora—dijo a lo desesperada, sus ojos empañados de lágrimas y su boca apretada para no sollozar.

—Seamos sinceros Hinata, que de hombre sólo tengo los huevos…

— ¡Naruto-kun!

—Lo siento Hinata pero esa es la verdad

—Disculpen—habló de pronto un tercero—tendré que pedirles que salgan si no paran de hablar—aquel era un hombre con uniforme, aparentemente el vigilante.

Ambos no pudieron evitarlo, las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos y el hombre los vio con nerviosismo.

—Sólo tienen que guardar silencio, no les sacare ahora… no lloren, yo no…—se veía en un apuro pues ambos jóvenes solo apretaban sus labios e hipaban suavemente con sus ojos empañados—yo no… en verdad que no tengo la intención de sacarles… por favor…

Ambos secaron sus rostros, más un aura triste les cubrió, suspiraron y respondieron un "_lo sentimos" _en su idioma natal, logrando que el guardia les mirara confuso.

—Nipones ¿cierto?—habló sonriendo, ambos le miraron sorprendidos al reconocer en él su mismo habla—Soy Hiroky Usagui—se presento en voz baja—se ven tan jóvenes, seguro extrañan Japón—ambos asintieron en respuesta—podrán superarlo, no están solos en esto—y los señalo a ambos—ahora, por favor disfruten de la película, se están perdiendo la mejor parte de este drama—y enseguida se marcho.

Ambos jóvenes le miraron hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la sala.

—Esto es culpa de Naruto-kun—habló entonces Hinata mientras sonreía.

—Pero estuviste de acuerdo en que viéramos "Sin ti no hay más"

—Porqué Naruto-kun insistió

—Vale, que soy culpable, pero… ¡Ya-san! ¿¡Por qué dejas a Lixue!?

Y la película continúo sin más interrupciones.

(Taiga-san VI)

Es ya nuestra primera semana en Hong Kong, Zhuo y Yuga, fueron los primeros en acercarse a nosotros, ambos son hermanos, nacidos el mismo día, son cuates… ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Cuates! Ahora me pregunto qué tan genial hubiera sido ser cuate de Hinata-chan.

Mañana veremos a Itachi después de tanto tiempo, Hinata está emocionada por verle y yo ansioso por preguntarle tantas cosas sobre Sasuke… Hinata-chan dijo que Itachi planea presentarnos a Hatake Kakashi, será la primera vez que ambos veremos al "espanta pajaros del huerto" al que tanto maldice el hermano de Sasuke. Taiga-san, hoy escuche a Hinata llorar, y no creo que sea por qué extraña Japón.

Aun guardo aquel momento, y lo desprecio tanto, Taiga-san ¿Cómo puedes querer y odiar a una persona a la vez?, no lo entiendo, le odio, pero todavía le aprecio, Sasuke, él, él desapareció de nuestras vidas hace dos años, y no le hemos vuelto a ver desde entonces. Sakura-chan en cambio, consiguió el número de mi móvil con la abuela Tsunade, esa mujer no conoce nuestra historia, de ser así estoy seguro que me hubiera negado a ella, anoche marco y sin reconocer el número respondí la llamada. Sakura pide perdón Taiga-san, ¿Pero por qué?, yo la perdone hace tiempo, Taiga-san, aun no puedo darle algo más que el perdón a Sakura, mi amistad está reservada con la lealtad y fidelidad, y Sakura es una mujer que se traiciona y se es infiel a sí misma, Taiga-san ¿Qué consejo me darías en un momento como este? Yo planeaba enamorarme de la vida, pero si el pasado continúa persiguiéndonos no lograre hacerlo, menos aun encontrar lo que los ancianos aun cuentan.

Hoy tuve un presentimiento, que logro helarme el corazón. Taiga-san, ¿Esto es miedo? ¿Pero a qué? ¿Por qué?…

(Naruto Out)

Ambos miraban desde el balcón como el sol se ocultaba y el cielo comenzaba a vestirse de estrellas con un manto oscuro, avergonzada porque oscurecía y él cielo aun no lograba abotonar las últimas estrellas y peinar a la luna en un suave resplandor.

Cuando el sol sucumbió abriendo paso al anochecer, ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento en las mecedoras que habían acomodado en el balcón. Hinata miro a su amigo y sonrió al verlo sacar su Bitácora, poco sabia del contenido, pues era tan privado como un diario y ella respetaba esa privacidad merecida. El cuaderno con forro de cuero contaba con un nombre, uno muy hermoso a su opinión, era Taiga y era un joven, a veces Naruto lo describía con una personalidad profunda y comprensiva, Taiga era su Kouhai y él su senpai y ambos se comprendían. Se dedico a observarlo, tan concentrado en cada línea que escribía.

Las manos del joven viajaban de un lado a otro, sobre su regazo su libro de cuero negro era saturado de kanjis, versos que parecían infinitos, palabras tan profundas que podría llegar a sorprender a la persona que lo leyera, pues era Naruto Uzumaki el autor de toda esa comedia.

(Taiga-san XII)

[…] Atte. Naruto Uzumaki, el joven que gobernara el mundo.

P.D.: Creo que lo estoy imaginando, pero últimamente creo ver a Sasuke en todas partes, ¡Y no pienses que estoy enamorado!, ¡De él jamás!

(Naruto Out)

Por la mañana ambos tomaron una ducha matinal, cada uno en su respectivo cuarto. El día se mostraba nublado y absolutamente incierto. Por la ventana, cientos de motitas microscópicas de polvo revoloteaban con los escasos rayos de sol.

Naruto fue quien primero salió de la ducha, discutiendo con "Taiga"—quien en su mente le reprochaba por no tomarse un baño más profundo. Él no estaba loco, por los Dioses que no era así, era solo que la idea de tener un compañero que le comprendiese era más agradable que tener que soportar la idea y realidad de una traición. Así que Taiga, como el mejor amigo y confidente que era, se había convertido en el cimiento que sostenía a su alma y corazón. Un gran guardián si alguien le preguntaba. El mejor obsequio que la vida (Hinata) le pudo haber otorgado.

Camino revolviendo sus dorados cabellos y librándolos del exceso de agua, una toalla de algodón naranja colgaba de su antebrazo derecho, misma que mantenía doblada hacia su pecho. Estaba profundamente concentrado, leyendo las nuevas líneas que él mismo se había animado a escribir.

Era una nueva anotación, donde describía (sin intención de lucro a nadie en especial), la locura del amor y el susurro de la vida que a pasos desmedidos gritaba, demasiado muda, la atención que antaño se le era merecida. La incapacidad de ser impermeable al dolor, la devastación de ser tocado por el temor, la desazón de ser amado por la mentira.

Unos pensamientos demasiados profundos. De eso Naruto era más que consiente. Pero… ¿No es el dolor, la traición, y muchos demases sentimientos conflictivos?…; No son ellos, la locura, la pasión, el deseo, la inhabilidad de ser racionales cuando se debe, ¿Es acaso que no son los causantes de que el tropiezo lleve a uno mismo a entender de los errores?, esos que si se analizan logran en la vida de uno que tantas cosas que carecían de sentido, ahora se desplieguen como un amplio abanico adornado de tonalidades oscuras, trazos resaltantes, matices rosas u pasteles, colores que jamás en vida, sin tener la experiencia vivida, se tendrían en considerable atención. Él mismo lo vivió. Y esa experiencia llevo a los hilos de la vida (o el infame destino) a cruzarse, logrando que Taiga y él se encontraran. Uno expresándose desde lo más del fondo de la piel del corazón, otro siendo el sustento.

El olor a quemado empezó a inundar la cocina.

— ¡Naruto-kun!

Y el nombrado dio un tras pie notando, no sin gran temor, como la rebanada de pan que pretendía tostar sobre una sartén de teflón, prendía en fuego.

— ¡Joder!

¡Joder, joder, joder, JODER!

Tenía que dejar los divagues de una vez por todas, profundizar demasiado hondo en sentimientos acaparaban demasiado tiempo, y sin duda, aburría a quien le prestara la más nimia atención.

El horror traspinto sus azules ojos, zafiros de incalculable valor, tanto sentimental como monetario. ¿¡Que hacia!?

Giro en redondo mientras el sonido de las llamas se hacía más presente, Hinata gritaba que lo apagara, las alarmas contra incendio se activaron, pero ninguna estúpida gota de mugre (al menos) fue capaz de hacer apto de aparición. Dio tres vueltas sobre su propio eje hasta poner atención a una franela de cuadros rojos… la tomó sin pensar siquiera, y con ahincó (más del debido), la estrello contra la tostada que se notaba, muy pronto, a alcanzar el estado carbón.

— ¡Naruto-Kun!

Grito de cuenta nueva Hinata y él la miro esperando que dijera algo, la observo boquear mientras el detenía sus franelazos contra la sartén.

— ¿¡Que!? —pregunto a lo desesperado mientras sus cejas se fruncían en desconsuelo y frustración.

Ella no pudo más que salir corriendo en dirección contraria a la cocina. De pronto, y como si de mero instinto se tratase, soltó la franela la cual misma cayó al suelo cubierta de llamas, lametazos de fuego se alzaban buscando alcanzar algo con lo cual alimentar su insaciable hambre.

—Detente ahí—vocifero con voz chillante— ¡Bestia infernal, yo Naruto Uzumaki acabare con tu lamentable existencia! —y seguidamente, de un brinco, salto sobre la franela apagando temporalmente las llamas con sus zapatos.

Giro recordando la tostada quemada. El fuego, tan insistente a como lo veía. Alcanzo a lamer las franelas más cercanas a la estufa. Papel estraza, y bases para mantecadas fueron lamidos por las llamas.

La desesperación; profunda e incauta desesperación. Corrió hacia el lavabo rezando en su fuero interno por que Hinata hubiera acudido a llamar a los bomberos.

— ¡La guarda nacional es lo que necesitamos!—grito abriendo el grifo de agua y llenando la palangana más cercana que tuvo a su alcance. — ¡Por amor a Dios y todo lo espiritual!—dijo frustrado, pues noto, tarde hay que agregar, que en su intento por coger agua no checo muy bien que la palangana no era otra cosa más que un escurridor de fideos Rameen. Mil y un veces maldita desgracia.

—Naruto-kun—se escucho de pronto la voz serena de Hinata.

Naruto giro en redondo, ya que estaba espalda a la entrada de la cocina y pregunto.

— ¿Ahora qué?

Y ella lo empujo a un lado, en sus manos un cilíndrico objeto color rojo se veía como la mayor salvación del mundo.

El "ES-PLISH" que hizo al ser derramado sobre las llamas se le antojo el más hermoso de los sonidos.

— ¡MI HEROE! —grito lanzándose con los brazos abiertos a Hinata.

Ella solo tocio, mientras él la estrujaba con fuerza y acto seguido le plantaba un sonoro beso contra la mejilla.

— ¡Tu eres mi héroe Hinata!...

El pitido de las alarmas aun continuaba presente, tres segundos después de apagado el incendio, los candados que obstruían el paso del agua desde las regaderas contra incendio se abrieron en un clic.

Naruto odio ese momento. Benditas llaves que no aparecían cuando se les necesitaba.

—Lose—Dijo deteniendo a Hinata de decir lo que fuese que pretendía—Tomare un baño… otra vez.

—Yo preparare el desayuno.

El tiempo era lo de menos, Itachi los había citado a una hora considerablemente modesta para el placer de ambos.

—Lo dejo en tus manos—respondió imitando una gruesa y tétrica voz mientras hacia una muy exagerada reverencia dedicada a Hinata.

—No dude de mis capacidades joven Naruto—dijo ella imitando una reverencia mientras amarraba un mandil sobre su ahora mojada ropa.

(Taiga-san XX)

Pronto veremos a Itachi.

Atte. Naruto. Quien con todo el valor del mundo decidió reír en vez de llorar. ¡Deberás!

(Naruto Out)

Sus pasos los llevaron sobre un corredor del aula administrativa. Hinata caminaba con unas libretas sobre sus hombros, su vestido café con adornos florales en el vuelo de la misma moviéndose con su grácil forma de caminar. Naruto en cambio trataba de zafarse la corbata azul que parecía asfixiarlo. Su camisa blanca a juego con su pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color. Los pequeños pasos de Hinata resonando a la par de los de Naruto.

—Chicos—les llamo de pronto una voz que ambos conocieron, Naruto giro a su izquierda a la vez que Hinata le imitaba—cuanto tiempo.

— ¡Itachi! —grito Naruto estrellando contra el nombrado su puño izquierdo contra la palma derecha de él.

—Naruto—dijo a modo de saludo y miro a la joven—Hinata—y una tenue sonrisa se apodero de sus labios—han crecido tanto.

—Itachi-san—dijo ella con una sonrisa difícil de apagar—igual usted.

—No me gusta interrumpir, pero me gustaría presentarme.

La voz tomo a Hinata y a Naruto por sorpresa, tras de Itachi, un hombre de la misma altura, cabellos grises y una bufanda que cubría parcialmente la zona baja de su rostro y que combinaba con su camisa de manga largas negras y su pantalón verde, parecía sonreírles con la mirada.

— ¡Yo! —Dijo alzando una enguantada mano derecha saludando a los jóvenes presentes.

—Kakashi—dijo Itachi con desgana.

—El que viste y calza. —respondió con voz divertida.

— ¿No se supone que a ti te perdí camino a la dirección? —pregunto mientras negaba con la cabeza a la vez que se daba una palmada en la frente.

—Corrección—dijo el llamado Kakashi mientras cerraba sus ojos y fruncía su entrecejo—tu—señalo a Itachi a la vez que le miraba con sus oscuros ojos y su despeinado cabello haciendo la escena algo ridícula—solo has logrado que Sarutobi me pidiera que dejara de perderme en el sendero de la vida.

—No comiences por favor—pidió Itachi para pasar a mirar a Naruto y Hinata. —Disculpen a esta ofensa de "tutor" provisional—hablo señalando a su costado izquierdo con el pulgar, Kakashi le miro molesto—es todo lo que la universidad se puede costear.

Naruto sonrió a la par que Hinata, el mayor de cabellos largos y negros no pudo más que imitarlos. Kakashi en cambio solo miro a un lado molesto mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho, algo molesto por lo insultado que se sentía.

—Un placer conocerle al fin Kakashi-sensei—habló Hinata dirigiéndose al joven hombre.

Kakashi le miro sorprendido.

—Hum… este… es un… un gusto—dijo para pasar a inclinarse frente a ella levemente.

— ¡Yo igual, Kakashi-sensei! ¡De veras! —Grito Naruto alzando las manos—Por fin conozco al espantapájaros del huerto.

Kakashi le miro y solo pudo asentir, con los ojos abiertos en algo que parecía sorpresa y vergüenza.

—Valla—agrego Itachi cruzándose de brazos—, es la primera vez que dejan a Kakashi sin palabras.

—Eso no es cierto Itachi-san—se defendió el de cabellos plateados. —, solo me han tomado por sorpresa.

Los tres presentes solo pudieron reír a la par que Kakashi se rascaba el puente de su nariz mientras un pequeño rubor adornaba sus pómulos.

(Taiga-san XXI)

Durante la visita a Itachi nos encontramos por primera vez con Hatake Kakashi-sensei, es un tipo muy irresponsable, pero igualmente divertido. Itachi, estoy seguro de ello porque Sensei me susurro por lo bajo, es la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que ríe tan abiertamente. Igual puede ser solo su imaginación, dijo él. Pero hace tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Hinata por fin olvido lo tan doloroso que nos embarga tanto. Quizá sea un inicio diferente. Te sigo escribiendo joven Taiga.

(Naruto Out)

Fin de: —Breaking Feelings—

Notes break:

¡Lo sé! No tengo perdón de Dios. Pero lo siento, tuve muchos problemas para escribir este capítulo. Primero, el tercer capítulo que hice, el año pasado lo perdí y nunca lo encontré, segundo, he tenido dolores fuertes que no me dejaron pensar demasiado bien y tercer… con el segundo y primero basta. Pero en verdad lo siento. En esta vez Sasuke no ha salido, solo ha sido mencionado ¿A que se deberá? Pues en el próximo capítulo lo pondré, notaran que ya no hay relación aparente que contar, pero es todo lo contrario, aun tengo la idea. Si gustan continuare escribiendo esta historia, pero solo si gustan, hehehe, en esta ocasión sentí que me pase de seria. Bueeeeeno, sin más que poder agregar, me despido de ustedes esperando me disculpen mi terribles faltas ortográficas y el que no actualizara en casi un año. ¡LO SIENTO, DEVERAS!

Nos leemos.

Gracias por los review, recuerden que son el alimento que mantiene vivo al escritor, hehehe. Ciao.

13/02/2013


End file.
